The Twillight Prince
by Steppie16
Summary: Its the story of what happens to roxas after kingdom hearts 2.


(opens a teen about 16 just hovering away in the darkness he's wearing a black coat and has blond spiky hair.)

Roxas: so what happens to a nobody when they die? Do we just lay here in darkness? Man I feel alone. Well if I could feel. (Chuckles) You know your mind wanders a lot when your alone. (floats through the darkness) Like how did I get here.

(A dark figure fades in and is another teen about 18 he has red spiky hair and is also wearing a black coat)

????: So you forgot already.

Roxas: what? Who's there? Come on Speak already.

????: You cant tell me you forgot. Don't you Got it memorized?

Roxas: (flashes back to a clock tower).

????: you're early

Roxas: No your just late (chuckles). Today makes 255.

????: whats that about.

Roxas: it's been that many days. Since I first joined the organization. Man time flies.

????: so you got the number memorized?

Roxas: yeah, have to hang onto something, right?

It's not like I have memories from before. (flashes back)

A A A A X X X X E E E E L L L L Axel.

Axel: so you do got it memorized (Sighs in relief)

Roxas: So what's next we just float here?

Axel: Well I'm not really sure. (They float for a while) Hay Roxas

Roxas: Ya

Axel: Do you remember that island we use to go to and hang out.

Roxas: Hmm let me think(thinking). Wait (It dawns on him). Ya (flashes back)(he's see's him, axel and a person in a black coat sitting on a tree starring out into the ocean). Ya I remember but who was that with us.

Axel: Who are you talking about?

Roxas: (Thinking) could I have just made him up? Well Axel have any ideas?

(As a large light begins to shine and a door appears)

Axel: Well I have one know it seem that the only way we got is through there.

Roxas: (laughs) I guess so.

(Axel and Roxas start to go through the door.) (Bright Flash)

(A beach appears and the smell of salt water fills there noses)

Roxas:(blinded) aha. Where. Where. Where are we?

Axel: I think. I think it's the island. (as they looked upon the barren wasteland that laid before them.)

Roxas: No!!!! This cant be.

Axel: Look Roxas we cant even feel sympathy for this place. You know that. There's no use trying to feel augre about.

Roxas: (sighs) I guess your right. Well what do we do know?

Axel: Not really sure.

Roxas: Do we ever really know (chuckles).

Axel: (chuckles) YA

(They walk down to the small island connected to the larger one and sit at the tree that Roxas saw in his flashback. They lay there and stare out to the horizon)

Roxas: still I wander what happen to this place. I mean there has been nothing here. No fish, birds, people. Nothing. It's wired.

Axel: you know I was wondering the same thing.

(A dark portal Appears behind Roxas and Axel out Steps out a man in a black mist that covers his face.)

???? : Maybe I can shed some darkness on that subject. (Laughs)

Axel: what who's there? Answer me. (Axel looks nervous)

Roxas: Ya who's there.

???? : Don't I even warrant a hello Axel, Roxas?

Axel: Huh, who are you how do you know u?

Roxas: Where have I heard that before? (Flashes back) he see's Zexion talking. (Comes back to his senses) wait, Axel it Zexion.

Axel: what know way I destroyed Zexion.

????: Your not even close. (Laughs) if you want to know who I am then come find me somewhere on this island is my home if you find it I will answer all your question. (he fades back into the dark portal) oh, and so that your not bored ill leave some of my friends to keep you company and your little coats wont help you agent us know.

(Small dark figures begin to appear)

Roxas: It's the Hea-hear-heartle. (Roxas falls in shock)

Axel: The heartless

(The heartless begin to jump towards Roxas)

Axel: (Jumps in front of Roxas and strikes the heartless with his chakrams) Roxas get up hurry. You cant let me have all the fun.

Roxas: Right (chuckles) (in his right hand a keyblade appears The Oathkeeper.)

(Axel and Roxas fend off the heartless, but they keep coming.)

Axel: We cant keep doing this. (kills another)

Roxas: Ya I'm getting tired. (Killing his heartless)

????: omingaslash – huh (A man in a black with blond spiky hair charring a large sword, he finished off the last of the heartless.)

Roxas: hay thanks

Axel: Yes thanks, but who exactly are you. (as he points his weapon at the mystery man.)

????: The names Cloud.

Roxas: hum, nice to meet you Cloud.

Cloud: you look oddly familiar. (Cloud passes back and fourth thinking)

Roxas: really.

Axel: who does he remind you of?

Cloud: Sora the keyblade master, it's funny because that is a keyblade you're holding right.

Roxas: (looking surprised) Ya I met a Sora once, (looking at the ground) (sigh)

Axel: Sora huh, (looks over at Roxas) so Cloud what are you doing here.

Cloud: I'm looking for someone

Axel: huh, who

Cloud: His name is Sepheroth you by any chance haven't seen him have you, he has long silver hair and a long thin sword. (looking up at the sky )

Axel: and you think he's here?

Cloud: Well last time I saw him I was at a place called The Radiant Garden. We were fighting and some how ended up here in this world of darkness. I was then attacked by the heartless and here I am.

Axel: well maybe Zexion knows if he's here, but then again were not necessarily on good terms.

Cloud: Zexion huh.

Roxas: well if he doesn't help us will just make him.

Cloud: So who are you guys anyways?

Roxas: I'm Roxas

Axel: and I'm Axel Got it memorized.

Cloud: ok then will have to search this world for this Zexion guy.

Axel: Well then we better get started

Roxas: ( nods in approval)

(they walk down to the water)

Axel: Ok Roxas I want you to search here and meet us here if you find anything. Ok

Roxas: ok

Axel: Cloud will search the west side of the island and ill search the east side.

Cloud: lets move out

Roxas: ill start by checking down by the ocean.

(Roxas moves to the ocean and begins to think)

Roxas: I wander who was that guy in black they sat here with me and Axel we watched the sun set. Hum (Roxas begins to think)(flashes back)

Roxas: It's me and Axel and who's that um x x I oonnn Xion

That's right she was my friend. (Roxas watches his memory)

Xion: do I even exist?

Axel: what are you going to do know?

Xion: I….. I want to be together with the two of you.

Roxas: Well, then come back

Xion: But, I can't return as it is now. How can two people be the same?

(Flashes Back to Roxas)

Roxas: begins to cry. What is this this water from my face what is this feeling.

(Roxas look at the water and see's his reflection)

????: Why are you crying.

Roxas: What who's there

????: I thought you were stronger then that I guess if your not fit enough for this then its time finish you.

Roxas: where are you come out and fight!!!!!!!!! (draw the keyblade the kingdomkey)

????: I'm right here

Roxas: (Roxas looks into the water) huh what's going on here. (Roxas reflections begins to peel away from the water)

Roxas (Shadow): you weren't strong enough to protect any one were you Roxas!!!

Roxas: What What are you talking about?

Roxas (Shadow): Xion is gone because of you Roxas

Roxas: No, What are you go away!!!!!!!

Roxas(Shadow): I am u. I was always there I have always been here.(the shadow draw a keyblade as well and strikes at Roxas)

Roxas: Huh(Roxas blocks and continues of strikes they exchange blows for blows)

You I will destroy you.

Roxas(shadow): how ever you know I'm right.

Roxas: What's with my keyblade it's glowing(The keyblade begins to glow and pulse) Sonic Wave!!!!!!!! (Roxas blow's through the shadow)

Roxas(Shadow): Huh (He drops the keyblade) it's funny how easy you are to manipulate your mind(He begins to fade) go the base is behind the waterfall. And do me just one favor don't die.

Roxas: why do you care

Roxas(Shadow): if you dye then it will shame me to have lost to a wimp like you.

Roxas: YOU!!!!!!!! (he strikes the fading shadow)

Roxas(Shadow): (Laughs as he fade's)

(Blacks out)

(Lights In) (You See Axel sitting on a rock).

Axel: hum I wander about that Cloud guy. He says he's looking for a man but, that doesn't mean he's willing to help us. He Is strong and I'm not sure that Roxas and I could take him.

(Axel starts to search for the base)

Axel: Man this is such a pain where could it be. so I have company huh. Only six of you huh.

(Six silver looking creatures appear)

Axel: No!!!! There nobody's and not only that but my the one's I was in charge of.

(flashes back)

????: Axel are you ready for your duty

Axel: of course I am.

????: well then you take control of the assassin nobody's

Axel: yes, trust I got it memorized.

(Flashes forward)

Axel: so it come to me destroying my own assassins huh. Look at that who to thought it. (pulls out his chakrams) (The assassins start to move toward Alex)

Axel: you really think that you guys can take me I taught you every thing u know. (the assassins begin to use failsafe.)

Axel: Well that's new. AWWWW (Axel passes out. They drag him into some bushes)

(Flash out)

(Cloud appears in screen)

Cloud: I wonder how the others are doing. Man I've almost searched this entire half of the island and still nothing. (Cloud begins To yell to the sky) Shepheroth where are you?

(???? appears out of the shadows)

????: So Shepheroth's what your looking for hum.

(Cloud Draws his sword)

Cloud: What do you know of him? (Staring ???? down.)

????: Wow a little Hostile don't you think. I was going to tell you where he was but if you would rather just fight I guess I understand.

Cloud: You? You know where he is?

????: of course I do ,but I can tell you your not strong enough to finish him in the state your in.

(Cloud pins him up agents the wall and draws his blade to his throat, and begins to glare at him)

Cloud: Don't tell me I'm not strong enough to beat him.

????: touchy, I merrily meant you could be stronger your hate for him fuels your body and it make you strong.

Cloud: My hate? (???? fades into the wall) What?

????: Yes your hate let it consume you come with me and I will show you how to harness the power of darkness.

(???? Opens a dark portal)

Cloud: Ok, but first tell me who exactly are you?

????: My real name is Ienzo

Cloud: Then lets go.

Ienzo: But first there is something I want you to do for me

Cloud: What?

Ienzo: your friends aren't what you think, Come with me and ill explain.

Cloud: Sure. (Looking worried)

(Ienzo and cloud continue to walk through the portal of darkness and disappear)

(Black Out)

(White In)

(You see Roxas looking at the waterfall and sitting on a rock)

Roxas: Man Xion where are you. Maybe what my shadow said was true. No why I know I wouldn't just let some one take her away from me never. But it's wired I have this feeling like she's here. (Roxas puts his hand over his heart)

Roxas: Man Axel always late (out of some bushes a few heartless appear)

Roxas: So your back huh, (Draws the keyblade)

(Roxas fends off the heartless)

Roxas: Where do you think your going? (One tries to hide behind the waterfall)

(Roxas jumps through the waterfall and strikes the heartless) (before Roxas stands a large black door.)

Roxas: (Roxas stands in aww) A door? Well my shadow did say the base was behind the waterfall.

(Roxas opens the door)

(Black outs)

(White in)

(A black Portal Appears Cloud and Ienzo Walk out of it)

Ienzo: so these friends of your where do you believe they come from?

Cloud: well I just assumed they were from another world like me. Right?

Ienzo: well your only have right they are from another world but there from one that was not suppose to ever exist.

Cloud: what how is that possible.

Ienzo: you know of nobodies correct.

Cloud: yes of course there the opposite of heartless right.

Ienzo: yes, to a degree. When a strong person is has there heart taken by the heartless. They become stronger. Well when a heartless divorces a strong hearted person a nobody is created.

Cloud: your point. Why are you telling me all this.

Ienzo: well heartless have now hearts so they steal from the people who do and nobodies do not truly exist so they envy and hate those who do. A long time ago a man named Ansem was doing research on the heartless.

Cloud: and

Ienzo: He was the first to have his heart taken. How ever his heart was strong.

Cloud: so he became a heartless and a nobody.

Ienzo: Precisely. (they begin to walk down a large hall way) the nobody became to look like Ansem and started to try and become him. When he found him self not being able to he started his own organization. Organization 13 They were a group of powerful nobodies who took the form of the human they once where.

Cloud: And how does this help me.

Ienzo: Well Axel why don't you tell him you're self Lea

Axel: the name's Axel got It memorized.

Cloud: What are you doing with Axel. (draws his sword toward Ienzo)

Ienzo: (Snaps his fingers) (four faceless human dog looking heartless Caring shield with dog face on the shields appear around Cloud.)

Ienzo: These are called Defenders Cloud and I want you to take them.

Cloud: Why?

Ienzo: So you can destroy the nobodies that have intruded on my home.

Cloud: are the organization here.

Ienzo: Why yes cloud they are. Tell him Axel.

Cloud: What is he talking about Axel.

Axel: Well Cloud you where talking about how Roxas resembled your friend there's a reason for that.

Cloud: So you guys are nobodies.

Axel: yes we are being that just want to exist. We are also what's left of the organization. But me and Roxas where there to fight along side Sora and help him take down the organization.

Ienzo: Lies all lies. They are the once who brought you here and they just want you for you heart. The organization wanted to use Sora to capture hearts to create a thing called kingdom heart. This was in the hopes that the 13 Powerful nobodies would get hearts of there own and be able to exist.

Axel: that's not true.

Ienzo: don't believe this full. He is deceitful. Go Cloud take the power of the heartless and take care of Roxas.

Cloud: As for Axel

Ienzo: Ill take care of him my self. And Cloud if you do this for me I will show you where Shepheroth is.

Cloud: of course

Ienzo: One last thing I grant you the power of darkness. (A cloud of darkness illuminates Clouds body) Now go destroy Roxas.

(Black out)

(White in)

(back to Roxas)

Roxas: so this is the castle huh. This place is storming with heartless. What am I going to do? (Roxas walks down a small hallway there's a door at the end)

????: Roxas help.

Roxas: that sounds like cloud. ( he ran through doors) Cloud is that u.

Cloud: it's funny u sounded like you worried about me there for a second.

Roxas: well Ya I thought you were in trouble.

Cloud: but how can a nobody have feeling's.

Roxas: What who told you that.

Cloud: Ienzo told me of course everything even about the organization. So Roxas which one are you.

Roxas: I was number 13. Hay what happen to Axel. (looking surprised)

Cloud: don't worry about him worry about me. ( Cloud lunges towards Roxas)

Roxas: (they clash) Cloud we don't have to fight.

Cloud: Well you could just let me destroy you. I know you were just trying to use my heart to turn me into a nobody like you. (Strikes at Roxas again)

Roxas: What are you talking about. (strikes back but trying not to hurt him)

Cloud: (Cloud starts to glow black with aura) lets finish this (sword strikes and hits Roxas agents the wall).

Roxas: Cant you see I just want to help you.

Cloud: Stop lying to me.

(Cloud knocks Roxas to the floor and stand above him puts goes to strike)

Roxas: (He closes his eyes)

????: So Cloud this is what its come to huh. You finally accepted the fact that you cant control the darkness with in you.

(Cloud stops mid attack)

Cloud: that voice. Its Shepheroth.

Roxas: (relieved) Shepheroth?

Cloud: come out.

Shepheroth: look at you cloud the darkness is just flowing out of you it feel good doesn't it.

Cloud: Where are you Come out fight me.

(Shepheroth appears from behind a pillar)

Shepheroth: wow Cloud you're as blinded by the darkness as I thought you couldn't see that this man this Ienzo was a heartless all along.

Cloud: What?

Shepheroth: of course he was hoping that you would fight Roxas and die so that he could clam your heart.

Roxas: That explains it.

(Cloud lunges at Shepheroth and he does the same they clash several times)

Shepheroth: your just like me would destroy a friend just to gain power.

Cloud: What know I'm nothing like you.

Roxas: Cloud don't listen to him I know that I can't really feel but I know for a fact that we are friends and you can fight the darkness.

Cloud: Roxas(looking down on him self for not seeing it)

Roxas: Now finish him.

Cloud: You're right. (Cloud begins to glow white and Shepheroth begins to glow black.) Roxas Axel is being held in the prison cell on the bottom floor. Go know. (Cloud lunges and Shepheroth and they collides in the middle A large explosion happens)

Roxas: Cloud!!!!!!!!!!!!

(A flash of light the room is empty except for Roxas.)

Roxas: cloud( looking Sad)

Clouds voice: don't be sad Roxas will see each other soon know go get Axel back.

Roxas: Right(he begins to run down a flight of stair killing many heartless in the processes.)

Roxas: (he came's to a door to the cells) Axel!!!!!! (breaks through the door)

Axel: Its funny it thought you had for gotten about me (Laughs) so you beat cloud I can see.

Roxas: I have a feeling that cloud beat him self.

Axel: There's a lock on the door get me out of here.

Roxas: (points to the lock with the keyblade and the lock unlocks) There

Axel: I didn't know it could do that.

Roxas: Ya it comes in handy (Roxas looking proud of him self)

????: so you're the nobodies I've been hearing about huh.

(They both look into a cell in the corner. They see a tall guy with a brown hair and black jacket and pants.)

Roxas: Who are you?

????: the name's Leon.

Axel: Leon huh.

Leon: wow you do look like him. Sora.

Roxas: Ya I know.

Leon: well if you get me out of here I can get you off this place. We can go back to my world.

Roxas: I don't know (whispers to Axel)

Axel: sure !!!! I'm Axel and this is Roxas Got it memorized.

Leon: sure got it.

Axel: open his cell Roxas.

Roxas: um Ya. (Waves the keyblade in front of the lock. it opens.)

Leon: thanks know lets get out here my ships right out side.

Axel: Ya lets go.

Roxas: Wait we have to deal with Zexion.

Axel: its not Zexion.

Roxas: then who is it?

Axel: its his heatless Ienzo. I guess when a strong hearted person has there heart taken a powerful heartless is created two not just a nobody.

Roxas: so does that mean that there's thirteen Heartless that look like us.

Axel: Ya and if were right then there must be once of us two.

Leon: can we discuss this some where else.

Roxas: but first we have to finish off Ienzo.

Leon: ok ill get the ship ready and you guys can go take care of your friend.

Axel: Ok

(So they split up Axel and Roxas take one door to a large hallway with a large door at the end.)

Axel: you ready

Roxas: of course.

(They walk trough the large door) (It's a large room with a table and a thrown like Chair on the opposing side.)

Ienzo: So you finally made it.

Roxas: so you're really that willing to fade back into the darkness you came from.

(Ienzo starts to glow black, his cloths and skin and hair all turn black a black book appears in his hand. And tentacles spring from his back.)

Ienzo: This is my real form. (He raises his hand And four large tentacles rise from the ground.) Go!!!!!!!!

(The first tentacle tries to grab Roxas, but Axel pushes him out of the way)

Axel: Roxas you have to be careful (he hits one with his chakrams) they seem beatable.

Roxas: right

(Axel and Roxas begin fighting the tentacles Ienzo watches from afar)

Roxas: Where do they keep coming from.

Axel: Ya every time we destroy them another one takes its place.

Ienzo: incompetent full's every time you destroy one I can replace it just as quickly. (A tentacle tries to grab Roxas, but Axel take the blow instead)

Roxas: Axel!!!!!

Axel: Don't worry about me destroy the book.

Roxas: Right, He lunges toward Ienzo( Tentacles rap around Ienzo.)

Roxas: its like he has a shield (More tentacles shoot out Toward Roxas)

(The tentacles rap around Roxas)

Axel: ROXAS No!!!!!!!!

Ienzo: he was a full to think he could take me on him self

Axel: You'll pay for that.

Roxas:(a voice come from with in the ball of tentacles) Don't worry Axel I got this. (A light begins to pour out And the tentacles dissipate) I got this.

Axel: Roxas!!!!

Roxas: (he is know wielding a keyblade in each hand. Oathkeeper in the right and Oblivion in the left.) (Roxas begins to rise off the ground) Sonic!!!!!!!! (He flashes to the wall then goes right through the tentacles and frees Axel) Know I got my sights on you. This is for you Cloud. (Ienzo tries to make a portal and escape)

Axel: Not this time Roxas finish him.

Roxas: right (he Slices through Ienzo)

(IT goes quiet Ienzo falls to the floor.)

Ienzo: How can I be defeated by the like's of you.

Roxas: I. I. Diiiddd it. ( Roxas begins to fall and axel catches him)

Ienzo: If you think u Have one you are sadly mistaken my brothers will come and save me.

(twelve dark portals appear Out of them appear 12 dark figures)

Ienzo: I knew you would come for me. (he drags himself to the front ones feet)

????: Get off of me.

Axel: I got to get Roxas out of here( he leaves the corridor)

????2: you have Disgraced us and for that you must pay the price.

Ienzo: No please brothers give me one more chance. PLEASE!!!!!!!!

????1: I will spare your life.

Ienzo: Oh thank you(sighs in relief.)

(A black blade from one of the other figures pierces where his hearts should be)

Ienzo: Huh, (in pain) You said you Would spare me

????1: what I said was that I would spare you I never said he wouldn't (laughs)

(????3 removes his blade and exits with the rest through the portals.)

Ienzo: (he watches as his castle begins to break and fall apart on top of him.)

(Cut to Axel)

Axel: Come on Roxas stay with me. (He's running as fast as he can for the door)

(Axel see the ship)

Axel: Leon Start the ship!!!!!!!!

Leon: Right

(the ship Rises from the floor and start to leave the world.)

Axel: (lay's Roxas on a bed in the ship)

Leon: Hay Axel You should get some sleep to it's a long way back to my world.

Axel: Right

Chapter 2

(Xion and Roxas are on the island watching the sun set)

Xion: Roxas where always going to be there for each other right?

Roxas: Ya of course me and Axel will always have your back.

Xion: Thank u

Roxas: no problem, but why do you ask

Xion: Just promise me you will always protect me

(The sky fades to Black and Xion's eyes begin to glow a dark portal appears underneath her)

Roxas: Xion what's. what's happening.

Xion: Roxas

Roxas: Xion

(she melt into the puddle)

Roxas: Xion. Xion where are you where did you go don't leave me here alone Xion!!!!!! Xion!!!!!!!!

(the ground under Roxas fades away he's floating in the darkness Roxas can hear Xion's voice)

Xion: Roxas

Roxas: Xion where are you I cant see you

Xion: you told me you would keep me safe and not let any thing happen

Roxas: I'm sorry ill help you

Xion: it's to late look where I am now look at me Roxas

(in the darkness is a little light in the middle is Xion crying Roxas approaches her)

Xion:(crying)

Roxas: Xion please stop crying I'm here

Xion:(turns around to have her face completely blacken with darkness draining out of her eyes and mouth here eyes are a bright yellow)

Roxas: Awww (he falls back) what happen to you

Xion: don't you remember you did this to me Roxas u

Roxas: no, no, nnnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel: Roxas, Roxas wake up, Roxas.

(Roxas begins to wake up)

Roxas: Awwwwww

Axel: Roxas it's ok

Roxas: Get away (He draws his sword and strikes Axel)

Axel: Roxas

Roxas: I'm so sorry

Axel: its ok you were having a nightmare

Roxas: A nightmare About Xion

Axel: so you remember her huh

Roxas: wait you know who she is.

Axel: Ya she's number 14 In are group and one of our best friends

Roxas: What happen to her.

Axel: well she was manifested by Sora's memories and so when it was time for Sora to wake up she had to give them back.

Roxas: But wait so did I, I mean I remember meeting Sora once.

Axel: Ya that has bin on my mind for a while know.

Roxas: that reminds me what happen back on the island I remember fighting Ienzo and then it just blank.

Axel: well you passed out so I had to carry you out man your not as light as you use to be I can tell you that much.

Roxas: hay what's that suppose to mean.

Axel: Well

Leon: You guys will be landing soon so be prepared for the worst.

Roxas: whats he mean.

Axel: im not really sure

Roxas: hum

(They walk to the front of the ship)

Leon: are you guys ready

Roxas: Ready for what exsactly

Leon: well, I didn't exsactly just go to that island I was taken from here my home.

Axel: and what is here.

Leon: well, this is my home the radiant gardens.

Roxas: wow this place is kinda a dump don't you think

Leon:(draws a sword with a gun revolver as the hilt and, slams Roxas agenst the wall and places the sword at his neck.) don't you talk about my home like that, this was once a but,

Roxas: huh

( A flame ring shoots between Leon and Roxas)

Axel: hay step aways from him.

Leon: ya im sorry it just this was once so butiful.

Roxas: what happened?

Leon: the heartless came back they were stronger than ever we all fought hard.

Axel: what do you mean all.

Leon: well there was a group of us we were the resteration commity. After Sora was able to close the keyhole.

Axel: Whats the keyhole.

Leon: the keyhole is the door to each world. This is were all the heartless pours out of.

Axel: And when he locked it they stopped.

Leon: Exsactly

Roxas: so this is the key that will lock the door.

Leon:(nodies in approval)

Axel: so what happen to everyone.

Leon: lets talk some where else.

Roxas: ok where.

Leon: lets go

(they walk off the ship to what looks like a town the walls of buildings are destroyed and there are dark bubble attached to the houses) (They begin to follow Leon down a large ally.

Leon: Stand back.

(A black spider begins to fade through the wall)

Heartless1: Hsss (looks around) find them my pets

(four dog like heartless appear around her and begin to sniff they disappear through the wall)

Leon: there gone those were the pets of the heartless that unlocked the door.

Axel: so there unlocking the doors huh.

Roxas: But how?

Leon: that will come in good time just be patient.

(they countinue down the ally and come to a dead end.)

Leon: its here (he pushing on a stone that sinks into the wall.) lets go.

(The door closes behind them they go down a large hallway and open a nother door. They appear in what seems to be a computer room.)

Axel: whats this place?

Leon: its our home base.

Roxas: so like a central command.

Leon: right.

Axel: so are you going to tell us what happened.

Leon: Well she came.

Roxas: who

Leon: a woman in a black coat, she had pig tails and threw daggers.

Axel: Uh (suddenly realizing) its larxzene. (He looks with a worried look on his face)

Roxas: really are you sure

Axel: yes, so Leon you must have brought us here for something right.

Leon: well I first need to get out of that cage and you did help me get out that. But you maybe a little more usefull then I thought.

Roxas: what do you mean?

Leon: well you're a keyblade master so that means you have the power to lock the door.

Axel: and what make you think we can trust you.

Leon: because if you help me I might be able to help you find your friend.

Roxas: what are you talking about.

Axel: your not going to be able to finder her so don't give him false hopes.

Roxas: what are you talking about Axel.

Leon: your friend Xion.

Roxas: uhh ….. Are…. Are…. You serious

Leon: maybe but I need to get this computer working.

(Axel leaves and goes out side)

Roxas: how do you know about Xion?

Leon: I was there when you where having the nightmare.

Roxas: o

Leon: I believe I can find her.

Roxas: Ok what do I do first (the idea of finding her is making him feel a burning)

Leon: you need to go outside and reattach the electrical cords in the town center if you fix that then the defense system will come on.

Roxas: so go to the town center and reattach the cords got it. Axel you coming (Axel is gone) Axel!!!!! Whatever ill deal with him later.

(Roxas leave back through the secret room.)

Roxas: man whats Axels problem he doesn't understand that im just trying to find Xion.

(Roxas runs into and open section of town)

Roxas: is this the center?

(The spider looking heartless appears from the floor)

Heartless: So you have finally come out to play huh.

Roxas: (draws the key blade) Don't get in my way.

Heartless: why would I get in you way dear I just want to help you.

Roxas: you help me Ya right.

Heartless: you are strong but not strong enough to find your friend.

Roxas: (he runs toward her and trys to strike but misses she dogeds and strikes back with a dagger)

Heartless: your are a feisty one aren't you so young and so foolish.

Roxas: ill show you foolish. (he draw a second keyblade and transforms them into the oathkeeper and oblivion.) Lets see.

Heartless: Come on handsome bring it.

(Roxas runs directly at her and right before he strikes he disappears)

Heartless: where did you go you little brat.(looking around)

Roxas: im right here( he appears right under her and strikes up)

Roxas take that.

Heartless: auh(she's launched into the air)

Roxas: im not done with you yet(he leaps into the air and strikes her stomach again) Still not done (He disappears again)

Heartless: Know where did you go (Roxas appears right be hinder her and spirals down with the keyblades drilling into her back all the way to the ground and jumps back.)

Roxas: your finished just go back to the darkness where you came from. (he runs directly toward her with blades still drawn)

Heartless: (she begins to talk in xions voice She turns into Xion) Roxas you wouldn't hurt me would you Roxas.

Roxas: (Roxas stops in shock) Xion!!!!!

Heartless: Its ok Roxas I know you didn't try to hurt me.

Roxas: did I hurt you

Heartless: kinda a lot (She starts to blush.)

Roxas: Im so sorry you know I would hurt you( he puts the keyblades away and falls to his nee's.

Heartless: I know Roxas I will make it all ok (she hugs Roxas)

Roxas: thank you

Heartless: its ok I promise you wont be hurt any more (She pulls a dagger and lifts it up to the back of his neck)

Axel: Roxas ( He throw his chakrams And hits the knife out of her hand.

Roxas: What are you doing don't attack her whats is your problem.

Axel: that's not Xion.

Roxas: what are you talking about.

Axel: im sorry but look.

(one of the chakrams hit the heartless in the face. It shows her real face)

Roxas: you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He draws the keyblades and runs directly at her)

Heartless:(she trys to run away) no get away

Roxas: ill make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again.

(He slams her into the wall and jabs a keyblade threw her and, pulls it out and continues to bash her in)

Heartless: (she begins to fade) you have a strong heart young one but you will still fall into darkness.

Roxas: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He continues to slash at the wall)

Axel: (he just puts his hand on Roxas shoulder) Roxas.

Roxas: I really thought it was her.

Axel: I know but maybe if we help Leon he really can help us so lets go and fix this cord.

Roxas: looks ya lets go

(They look over at the wall there's a huge chunk taken out of it and out of it is two pieces of a cord hanging out of it.)

Roxas: you can weld them together Axel just use your fire magic.

Axel: Maybe. (Axel stands tall and his hands start to flame up) Fire!!!!!

(It sparks a flame up and welds the power cords together.)

Roxas: I think it worked (The lights start to turn on.) Lets go back

(They begin to walk back to Leon's place and are confronted by some heartless)

Roxas: you ready

Axel: Of course

(A flash of light comes from the floor and spikes under the heartless and destroyed them.)

Roxas: What was that.

Axel: I have no Idea. Let's get back to Leon.

(They walk back into the computer room.)

Axel: Hay Leon whats with the light spikes.

(Leon enters)

Leon: That is the defense system we created a year ago when the heartless came back they cut the power and the computer got shut down.

Roxas: How's is this suppose to help me find Xion.

Leon: well this is Ansems computer. Ansem was a Scientist that was working on the study of the heartless. He wrote all his findings in a very detailed report. The report has been taken from us by the advance heartless. Those are the heartless you have met that look just like the organization 13 nobodies.

Roxas: So u know that we are nobodies don't you.

Axel: he's known since the island.

Roxas: hum, so whats your plan to find everyone.

Leon: well we gave everyone an id card when they joined the resteration comity.

Axel: and

Leon: well each card has a tracking chip.

Roxas: cool so we can find everyone. But how does that help me find Xion.

Leon: Well Sora, when he showed up he had a girl with him and I think it might be your xion friend.

Roxas: so we will find Sora and Xion. Huh. Works for me.

Axel: But where do we start I mean what does the computer say.

Leon: that's the problem the computer was so badly damaged in the attack that we know where to track them how ever we don't know who's who.

Roxas: then will find all of them.

Axel: I guess will have to. Man all this just to find your little girlfriend (Laughs)

Roxas :( blushes) she's not my girlfriend. Any where is the first place we have to go to find the first one.

Leon: well the closest one would be travers town.

Axel: Whats that?

Leon: It where everyone who lives here know came from.

Roxas: Ok well lets get going then.

Leon: Right I load up your cord nets and you guys should be good to go.

Axel: Wait you not coming with us Leon?

Leon: I can't with I need to try to get the systems 100% up and running If I can pull that off then the heartless should start to disappear.

Axel: ok then Roxas you got the mission memorized let go.

(Axel and Roxas begin to load onto the ship and get ready for take off, Roxas begins to drift asleep)

????: Roxas , Roxas wake up

Roxas: huh who's there

????: Roxas its me

Roxas: Me who?

????: Namine

Roxas: Namine (Roxas is standing on a large plat form on it is a picture of Sora in the middle is a pale white girl blond with a white dress.)

Roxas: Namine, so who are you.

Namine: so you have for gotten who I am. (she looks down at the floor shaking her head)

Roxas: what do you mean forgotten?

Namine: See Roxas I've been here for everything your birth you meeting Sora, for the first time and I was even there when you gave Sora back his memories'.

Roxas: you where? So what exactly are you?

Namine: I'm a nobody just like you.

Roxas: what but how?

Namine: I'm a nobody in charge of Sora's memorize ,and since you are Sora's nobody then I'm also in charge of yours as well.

Roxas: so wait are you the reason for my memorize lost.

Namine: some what I thought that if I could collect your memorize I could put them back together and you would come back to me.

Roxas: come back to you

Namine: well I huh

Roxas: what

Namine: Nothing, but I have to go (Namine creates a dark portal and begins to walk through it.)

Axel: Roxas, Roxas wake up.

Roxas: Namine come back(Roxas wakes up) Namine!!!!!!!!

Axel: Namine you haven't talked about her scene we last met up with Sora.

Roxas: You remember her?

Axel: ya I was suppose to watch over her in castle oblivion.

Roxas: really

Axel: Yes I just hope she's forgave me by know.

Roxas: she's not the kind to hold a grudge you know

Axel: I hope so!!!! So Roxas was it the night mares that made you think of her and Xion.

Roxas: ya but this one didn't feel like a dream it felt so, so really it was so bazaar its hard to explain.

(They continue to walk around the ship)

Roxas: So what happen with you and the organization.

Axel: well I had a nother duty was to regulate it and make sure everyone was doing as planned.

Roxas: and if it didn't.

Axel: then I removed them by force.

Roxas: But wait wernt you giving orders to destroy me?

Axel: ya but how can I kill my best friend.

Roxas: Well im sure we would feel like best friends if we had hearts; right.

Axel: you don't know how close to a heart you are.

Roxas: whats that mean.

Computer: landing in travers town will commence in 5,4,3,2,1, (the ship begins to shake and Roxas and Axel fall to a nee)

Roxas and Axel: Huh

(they begin to walk off the ship to a planet of darkness)

Axel: Wow this place is so dark even the fire burns black. (He points at the flame in the lantern in the middle of the court yard.)

Roxas: Wow look at that. (He waves his hand back and forth threw the flame)

Axel: it doesn't burn

Roxas: no it feels cold.

(The light begins to burn brighter)

????: becarefull don't let your shadows grow any larger.

Axel: Huh (they look back and there shadows were stretching back to the wall)

Roxas: What did she mean by don't let you shadows get any larger? (They walk toward the wall) Huh (he puts his hand on the wall)

Axel: I don't know (He puts his hand on the wall)

(The shadow's arm begins to wrap around there arms and pulls them in to the wall.)

(they find them self's in a large room made of darkness and Roxas is passed out Axel is trying to find out what is wrong with them)

Axel: Roxas Wake up

Roxas: huh

Shadow1: wow these guys fell for it (laughs)

Shadow2: ya of course you know the nobodies weren't too smart to begin with anyways. Isn't that right Roxas?

Roxas: what are you talking about I don't know who you are.

Shadow2: I wasn't talking to you. Shut up you lucky to even be. Roxas just finish them off.

(Roxas and Axel stand back to back. And wait for some thing to happen)

Axel: Be ready to go ok (He pulls out his chakrams)

Roxas: right( he pulls out out oathkeeper)

(A dark figure Appears on Axel's side)

Axel: Burn (He dashes toward the figure)

(The dark figure blocks)

Axel: A , A , A keyblade

Roxas: what a keyblade

Shadow2: don't get distracted. Burn.

Roxas: What? (two charkrams fly toward him and he blocks)

(Axel jumps back and looks at the shadow figure)

Axel: Roxas?

Shadow Lea: yes, and when where done with you I will be the only Roxas.

Roxas: does that mean.

Shadow Lea: Ya Roxas that's right it me Lea got memorized.

Roxas: Lea? Who's Lea?

Axel: Its my true name this mean where fighting the assassin of the organization. it looks like the only way out of this is to fight them.

Roxas: Ya but how do we beat are self's

Axel: I'm not really sure

(Axel and Roxas are still back to back and the figures Fade back into the darkness)

(Shadow Axel starts throwing chakrams at them)

(Axel and Roxas begin dodging)

Axel: Roxas we have to figure out where he's coming from.

Roxas: ya but how do we do that.

(While talking Shadow Roxas come up from under Roxas and Launches up)

Shadow Roxas: take this, Axel get him

Shadow Lea: Right (He appears in front of Roxas in the air) Burn (he throws his chakrams in to Roxas chest. And hits him Roxas begins to fall down)

Axel: Roxas!!!! (He catches Roxas)

Shadow Roxas: (He pulls out oblivion and oathkeeper and appears behind Axel who has Roxas in his arms) know I got you (he kicks off the wall and drives into Axels' back.

Axel: awww (he cries in pain)

Shadow Lea: don't think I forgot about you (He appears in front of Axel)

(Axel throws Roxas out of the way)

Shadow Axel: Time to make sure your name is never memorized again.(he launches to giant fire tornados and they continues to hit Axel into the air)

Axel: (Cries in pain)

Roxas: (He hits the floor) Huh Axel, (He tries to pick himself up)

Shadow Roxas: oh no you don't (he teleports over above Roxas)

(He begins budging Roxas into the ground) you like don't you. I guess Namine was right you arnt strong enough to beat me.

Roxas: you wrong (Roxas jumps up and strike at his shadow)

Shadow Roxas: you really are weak(he jabs Roxas in the stomach)

Roxas: huh!!!!!!

Shadow Roxas: time to open door to twilight.

Roxas: What?

Shadow Lea: Just finish it.

Shadow Roxas: right its time to become the only Roxas)

(A portal appears and out of it a person in a black coat)

Shadow Roxas: who are you what are you doing here.

Shadow Lea: I dosent matter who you are ill take you out any way.

????: let them go I don't want to have to hurt you.

Shadow lea: hurt me.(laugh)

????: Bring it (he pulls out a winged sword) let go.

Shadow lea: (Dashes toward the coated man) Burn you!!!!!

????: you have a lot to learn (Drops down and strikes up with his sword.)

Shadow Lea: he's fast.

????: How fast. Huh Turn to darkness he drops his blade down on Lea and they crash on the floor.

????: (Appears behind shadow Roxas) I sudjest that you take your friend and leave. Don't make me ask you twice (He puts his blade to his throat.)

Shadow Roxas: (Run to Shadow Axel and make a portal and drags him into it) Will be back.

????: Are you guys ok.

Axel: who are you (he fights to his feet)

Roxas: ya how did you do that (struggles to his feet.)

????: That's a keyblade right.

Roxas: ya why

????: Do you remember me Roxas

Axel: How do you know Roxas?

Roxas: ya

????: My name is Riku.

Roxas: Riku.

(Flashes back)

(Riku is standing above Roxas Riku has oblivion in his and Roxas is passed out Riku sticks oblivion next to Roxas head) (Roxas gets up and grabs oblivion strikes at him)

Roxas: why don't you quiet?

Riku: come on Sora I thought you were stronger than that.

Roxas: get real look at which one of us is winning

Riku: so its true you really are his nobody I guess Diz was right after all

Roxas: What are you talking about? I am me (he strikes again at Riku and pulls out oathkeeper)

Xion: Riku please you have to stop him.

Roxas: how many times do I have to beat you?

Riku: all right you left me with no other choice. I have to release the darkness in my heart even if it changes me forever. (A dark cloud appears around Riku and he changes to look like Ansem.) I've accepted it.

(Flashes back)

Roxas: your Sora's friend right?

Riku: ya I surprised you remember.

Axel: Huh. (Looks at Roxas)

Roxas: ooh this is Riku this is Sora's friend, He helped Sora bring down the organization.

Axel: well nice to me you I'm Axel. Got it memorized.

Riku: um right. Well what are you doing here?

Axel: Well where here looking for someone there's someone from radiant gardens.

Riku: wait are you talking about restoration comity.

Axel: Ya Why

Riku: well last I heard was that Sora and Namine were coming to help. I went to the radiant gardens in search of them and when I got there nothing was left.

Roxas: well how did you end up here?

Riku: it was the closest world I figured you guys couldn't have gone too far.

Roxas: make since to me.

Riku: but you guys did say you were looking for someone. Who?

Axel: where not sure but we know it someone from the restoration comity.

Riku: how do you know that exactly?

Roxas: Leon put a homing chip in all the id's past out to the crew.

Riku: So where is Sora then?

Axel: well the problem is that Ansems computer was damaged and so we don't know who is on what world but where they are.

Riku: so we search all those planets and were bound to find Sora somewhere right.

Roxas: Well that's the plan.

Axel: Well Riku have you ever been here before.

Riku: Ya But only once it was about 2 years ago it's the first place I saw Sora after we had left the island.

Roxas: So any ideas on where we should check next.

Riku: Well in the third district there is a door to merlins house that where I met up with Sora last time.

Roxas: Well then to the third district then.

Axel: (nods in approval)

(They begin walking over to the third district battling many heartless on the way)

????: (Laughs evilly) Are you tired Axel (A Shadow appears on one of the pillars)

Axel: Larxzene

????: My name is not Larxzene!!!!!!! (She throws a dagger at Axel)

Axel: Huh

(Roxas runs and jumps in front of Axel)

Roxas: Huh

Axel: Roxas no

Riku: you'll pay for that.

Arleen: really you think that u guys can take me im sure you cant even take my pet. By the way I would try and hurry before your little friend has some problems.

Riku: What?

Axel: What's wrong with Roxas.

(Roxas has the dagger in his chest and darkness begins to spread from it)

Riku: It must be like poison it begins to spread till it takes over the entire body.

Roxas: it, it hurts Axel.

Axel: I know me and Riku will take this little pet out and make sure your ok.

(The ground begins to shake and a long snake looking heartless appears)

Riku: are you going to be ok.

Axel: Ya I'll be fine.

Roxas: Axel take this. (he pulls out bonding flame keyblade and hands it to Axel, it's a keyblade that looks like Axels chackrams.)

Axel: Thanks

Riku: lets do this.

(The ground begins to shake again, from the floor emerges a giant scorpion. With a heartless symbol on its back.)

(The scorpion begins shooting poisoned daggers at Riku and Axel. Riku brings his shield up and Axel jumps on his back)

Axel: Take this

(He hits him once and twice)

Riku: Axel

Axel: Right (Axel pushes off of Riku's hands into the air)

Riku: (he teleports above Axel and grabs one side of his keyblade and throws him toward the scorpion)

(The scorpion Begins to shoot more daggers)

Axel: you think that will finish me (He gets cut by several daggers)

Burn!!!!!!!!! (He begins to spin in mid-air and sparks a flame causing a flaming tornado)

Axel: I will burn you to a crisp!!!!!!!!!!!! (He hits the floor and giant flame shot up from the scorpion.)

Riku: Axel!!!

Axel: how is Roxas

(The dagger starts to dissipate and the darkness begins to burn into Roxas skin. He know has a X shaped burn mark on his chest)

Riku: let me help you up (he grabs Roxas hand and pulls him up) can you stand?

Roxas: (he puts his hand on his chest) ya it just burns that's all.

Axel: what were you thinking

Roxas: im sorry

Axel: just don't worry me like that. Ok

Roxas: (he stares at the ground)

Riku: hay you guys over here I think I found the door. (standing before them is a large door with a fireball symbol on them.)

Axel: so how do we get in he knocks on the door.

Roxas: hum

Axel: Riku how did Sora get in there.

Riku: you know I'm not sure I only saw him.

Roxas:(he fall to his nee's) AAAWWWWW

(Flashes back)

(he sees Sora with the keyblade)

Sora: Fire (a flame shoots out of the keyblade and hits the door the door begins to open)

(Flashes back)

Roxas: I think I know how to open the door, Axel us your fire attack on the door.

Axel: ok (He throws his flaming chakrams at the door.)

(Black out and whites in)

(It opens with a large round room completely made of darkness , there are 13 large thrones, with 11 people in silver clocks. One of the thrones is shattered in half .)

Lea: what is taking her so long?

Roxas: maybe she is finally taking care of them nobodies like she is suppose to.

????: I hardly think that she can be the keyblade bearer.

(A dark portal appears and out of it walks Arlene)

Arlene: don't worry I have them taken care of.

Roxas: Really?

Arlene: Yes my pet is taken care of them.

Roxas: its funny because to me it looks like Axel just faded your creature.

Arlene: even if they have defeated my pet. I had a 2nd plan.

????: and this plan is?

Arlene: the little gift I gave to Roxas in are last meeting is slowly making its way around his body and will kill him soon.

????: you better hope this work ,or you might just end up like lenzo do you.

Arlene: (Starting to get angry) you are really going to compare me to that weakling.

????: well I'm just say your attack with your little pet it failed.

Arlene: I will show you ill got take them myself.

(She leaves through a dark portal)

Lea: so why do you tempt her.

Roxas: are there any others that have anything to say. No then go back to your worlds and make sure that darkness spreads every where. We will finish off in castle oblivion.

????:Yes but that is only if everything goes as planed.

Roxas:

Chapter 3

(The door begins to open up)

Riku: we better be on our toes we don't know what is in here.

Roxas: Roxas right. (There looking around.)

Axel: I found something

Riku: look at that.

(There is a lake with a island on the middle of it with stone plat forms to the large island.)

Roxas: (He stepped on the first stone plate. The room begins to quake) what's going on?

(A heartless appears)

Axel: all that shaking for this little thing. (laugh)

Riku: run!!!!!

Roxas: what (He looks up on the roof there is thousands of heartless.) ahhh run.

(they fend off what heartless that run get to them ,they finally make it to the door.)

Roxas: Axel shut the door.

Axel: right.

(Axel shuts the door and hold it)

Axel: I don't know about you but we need a way out of here now!!!!!

Roxas: I know but all that's here is just an empty room.

Riku: wait I think I found something (Riku finds a stone button)

Roxas: that might work (he pushes it in)

(The flood begins to move and a small plate rise from the floor.)

Axel: Hurry everyone onto the plate.

Roxas: right.

(The sprint to the plate and begin to go down.)

Axel: burn (he throws his chakrams at the door and it burns up blocking the door.)

Roxas: Good idea

Riku: does anyone know where this thing go.

Axel: um I thought you knew

Roxas: great so we might be falling straight to our doom.

(They float down a long tower to some stairs they got off and started to walk down the stairs.)

Riku: wait a minute.

Roxas: what

Axel: what is it

Riku: I think that Sora told me about this place.

Roxas: really what did he say about it.

Riku: This is where Kairi gave him her doll.

Axel: her doll? (They begin walking down the water way)

Riku: ya. He made an oath that he would come back to her no matter what.

Roxas: An oath (He pulls out the oathkeeper keyblade)

Riku: There that's the doll (Riku points at the keychain hanging from the keyblade)

Roxas: I always wander with each of the keyblade's comes a different keychain.

Riku: the keychains must have something to do with change in the keyblade.

Roxas: So Kairi's doll created the oathkeeper.

Riku: Right.

Axel: hay look ahead

(They come to three statues standing in a large room with 3 doors and a heart shaped door.)

Roxas: Statues?

Riku: right they look like three mages.

Axel: Fire, water, and air. (He reads the templates on them) (He Reads)

Defeat the 3 warriors and you will gain accesses to the prize you seek.

Roxas: Well lets take them on we will beat all of them.

Riku: Ya

(the room begins to shake, the statues begin to crack.)

Axel: Be ready.

Roxas: right

(out of the three statues appears three knight looking heartless. One wearing plated armor with flames on with Snowflakes and one with clouds.)

Roxas: they don't seem to be attacking.

Riku: Its wired.

Axel: huh. Where did they go?

(The Three knights are gone.)

Riku: behind us.

(The knights are standing in front of the 3 doors.)

Knight1: if you want to defeat us you must step through the door.

(They each begin to walk in through the doors)

Roxas: what do you guys think should we fall them.

Riku it seems that if we want to continue on we must.

Axel: right. So we each pick a door and take out a knight inside.

Riku: it should be simple.

Roxas: good luck you guys and will meet back here when where done ok.

Axel: trust me I got it memorized.

Riku: ya.

(They begin to walk into their door.)

(Roxas begins to walk through a tight corridor and runs into a large room.)

Roxas: Hay come out and fight.

Knight1: first of all I am here and you are extremely rude.

Roxas: Rude?

Knight1: you didn't even ask my name.

Roxas: you're a heartless you are just figments of darkness.

Knight1: if you're in that much of a hurry to fade then I'll just destroy you. (He draws his blade and shield that seem to be ignited by fire.

Roxas: you're the one who will fade. (He pulls out oblivion, a dark keyblade that seems to have darkness raining from it.)

(The walls Begin to burn and fire begins to raise from the ground.)

(Roxas Jumps in the air and strikes at the knights head. The knight blocks with his shield.)

Knight1: your too slow. (He hits him with his sword.)

Roxas: Huh (Cries out in pain as he smashes agents the wall.)

Knight1: (he runs over and picks up Roxas and tosses him in the air. He jump in the air and knee's Roxas in the stomach.)

Roxas: Huh (he spit)

Knight1: you are as pitiful as I thought. (he starts to walks toward Roxas and stands above him.) your scream is just like your little girl friend.

Roxas: what, what are you talking about.

Knight1: I was a part of the torturer unit.

Roxas: your point.

Knight1:(picking up Roxas by his head and brings him close) It means I watched as we tortured your little friend. I listened to her scream and call your name.

Roxas: (A tear rolls down his cheek)

Knight1: Time to finish this (He takes his sword and jabs at his chest.)

Roxas: (He grabs his arm and begins to squeeze.)

Knight1: awww my hand let go you little punk. (He tries to throw him in the air.)

Roxas: ill make you pay for all that you have done. (He punches the knight in the face and launches him back. He teleports to behind him and hits him with the oathkeeper. The knight hits the floor.

Knight1: where, where are you getting this strength. (He punch's at Roxas)

Roxas: (he grabs his hand and smashes it. He throws him in the air and teleports above him. In both hands are oblivion and oathkeeper. He drives him to the floor. He continuously strikes him into the ground. He grabs the knights sword and drives it through his arm. Im going to make you pay.

Knight1: what are you going to do to me. (With a look of fear in his eyes)

Roxas: I'm going to to obliterate you. (a black fire with a whit trim begins burning around him.)

Knight1: what, what are you.

Roxas: I'm what the darkness fears. (He strikes him with both his keyblades relentlessly.) Huh Huh Huh (Breaths Heavely)

Knight1: (He begins to fade away)

Roxas: No come back im not through with you yet.

(Someone appears out of a black portal.)

Namine: Please Roxas im here.

Roxas: Namine is ,is that true. Are you truly here.

Namine: yes Roxas im for you.

Roxas: Wait why are you fading.

Namine: this isn't my real body im using a nobody to come speak with you.

Roxas: (Looking sad) so your not really hear.

Namine: Roxas you need to just wait we will be together soon.

Roxas: ok Namine I trust you.


End file.
